An UFO (VKOOK)
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: NOT UPDATE! (Unidentified Fiction of Mine) VKOOK, TAEKOOK, plus Jimin as the Third Wheel. Random, Semi-abstract fiction, Boys love, Yaoi, Full of Troll. Do not read 'cause it's really-really ABSURD. Jangan baca karena ini absurd *banget* ALL YOU SEE IS TROLL!
1. Chapter 1

**DILEMMA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

DILEMMA

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

.

 **Just a ficlet story about VKOOK**

.

.

Hampir tiga tahun lamanya Jungkook dan Taehyung menjalin cinta.

Dan benih kejenuhan perlahan merasuki pikiran yang lebih muda.

" _Hyung, ayo kita putus..."_

Semua berawal ketika Jungkook menginjak usia kedelapan belas.

Ketika Taehyung mencoba menyentuhnya lebih intim dan panas.

Entah mengapa ia menolaknya, memberi batas.

Semuanya terasa tidak benar.

Semuanya terasa serba salah.

Semua yang ia lakukan bersama Taehyung,

Hanya menciptakan benang kusut di dalam pikirannya.

Padahal pada awalnya mereka saling mencintai.

Jungkook mencintai Taehyung begitu pun sebaliknya.

Cinta mereka sama besar untuk satu sama lainnya.

Tiga kali musim semi telah mereka lewati.

Tiga kali musim panas telah mereka lalui.

Suka dan duka dirasakan bersama.

Kenangan demi kenangan mereka rajut berdua.

.

.

Musim semi di akhir Maret.

Cinta mereka pertama kali bersemi.

Diawali sebuah bungkusan merah marun berpita hijau,

Beserta sepucuk surat dengan beberapa untaian kata.

Di dalam amplop cedar berwarna putih gading.

Juga sekotak cokelat dan pernyataan singkat.

Ditulis dengan tinta scarlet yang memikat.

" _Be my love, would you?"_

Pemuda lima belas tahun merunut huruf demi huruf.

Seulas senyum tampak di wajah seimut kelincinya.

" _Yes, with my pleasure"_

Dan sebuah kecupan manis jadi pertanda,

Ia kini milik yang lebih tua.

.

.

Awal musim panas, gairah keduanya semakinmenggelora.

Ketika bunga berlomba bermekaran menampilkan keindahannya.

Laiknya romansa dua anak manusia tengah dimabuk asmara.

Pohon sakura di pinggir kota pun jadi saksi kisah mereka.

Memadu kasih dalam melodi cinta.

Bermandikan temaram cahaya bulan.

Ketika malam beranjak kelam.

Berpagut mesra dalam kecipak saliva yang saling ditukarkan.

Diiringi tarikan napas yang saling bertubrukan.

Ditemani desir darah yang semakin tak karuan.

Dilingkupi degupan jantung yang semakin tak beraturan.

Menyalurkan kehangatan dalam dinginnya malam.

Memberikan kenyamanan dalam sebuah pelukan.

.

Kala dedaunan berguguran, musim gugur semakin terlihat menawan.

Daun berspektrum warna-warni berserakan di jalan-jalan.

Seolah sengaja menemani jiwa-jiwa yang kesepian.

Menjadi pengingat kepada manusia,

Bahwa semua cerita akan menemui akhir riwayatnya.

Seperti halnya daun yang berguguran pada masanya.

Begitu pula dengan kisah cinta dua orang pemuda,

Yang hampir habis episodenya.

Pada akhir musim gugur tahun ketiga.

Ketika daun-daun mulai berjatuhan dari pohonnya.

.

Gelora merah jambu pada akhirnya pun harus memudar.

Seluruh rasa yang ada pun sepenuhnya menghambar.

Semua kata-kata cinta menjadi terasa tawar.

Sehingga keduanya akhirnya sadar,

Bahwa waktu terus berputar.

Dalam cinta yang tak lagi bersinar.

Dalam kasih yang tak lagi berbinar.

.

Saat salju pertama turun di musim dingin,

Semua perasaan membeku walau tak ingin.

Hangat cinta berubah menjadi sedingin basin.

Dingin, sungguh dingin.

Mengikis setiap rasa hingga habis tak bersisa.

Menguatkan diri tuk ungkapkan beberapa kata.

Tuk hilangkan ganjalan emosi dalam hati keduanya.

Untuk mengakui bahwa,

Mereka tak mungkin lagi bisa bersama.

.

Cinta, tak lebih dari fatamorgana di padang sahara.

Hangat yang dulu ada kini beku sepenuhnya.

Seluruh serpihan rasa disapu bersih dari tempatnya.

Tinggalkan ruang kosong sebagai sisanya

.

Jungkok benci mengatakan ini.

Bahwa perasaannya untuk Taehyung hanya sekedar maya.

Seluruh rasa cintanya sekadar binar aurora saja.

Indah penuh warna dari kejauhan,

lalu menghilang begitu didekati olehnya.

Musim dingin di penghujung tahun,

jadi saksi bekunya hubungan mereka.

Pertemuan demi pertemuan berubah jadi percakapan telepon.

Percakapan telepon akhirnya berubah menjadi beberapa pesan teks.

Lama-kelamaan, pesan teks pun sekadar formalitas bertegur sapa.

Sebagai tanda bahwa mereka berdua _masih_ menjalin cinta.

.

Taehyung di sisi lain,

Mengklaim Jungkook sepenuhnya sebagai _miliknya._

Menipu dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan kesejatian perasaannya.

Faktanya mereka berdua lebih pantas bersama sebagai saudara.

Taehyunglah yang pertama sadar,

akan munculnya celah kecil dalam hubungan mereka.

Celah kecil yang semakin lama semakin besar menjadi retakan.

Retakan yang semakin lama semakin menghancurkan.

Hingga akhirnya semuanya hancur berantakan.

Hanya tersisa debu-debu yang beterbangan.

.

Siapa yang patut dipersalahkan?

Tak ada idaman lain di hati keduanya.

 _Benarkah demikian?_

 _._

 _Jungkook hanya remaja tanggung yang beranjak dewasa_

 _Seseorang yang tengah berjuang menemukan jati dirinya_

 _Seseorang yang tengah berusaha menemukan cinta sejatinya_

 _Atau mungkin juga,_

 _Berpetualang dengan cinta lain di masa mudanya..._

 _._

 _ **e.N.d**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Park Jimin..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alasan Jungkook menanggalkan status _'uke'_ -nya

.

.

 **REAL** **END**

 **.**

 **Note:**

 **I know this is suck, yet i tried to make it semi-abstract.**

 **Just wanna learn to write some romance in such a romantic way, but failed.**

 **I'm not a good writer yet trying so hard to write.**

 **So, if my fics turn out absurd, please forgive my weakness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Good Thing Must Come to an End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

Every Good Thing Must Come to an End

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

 **I have full authority for the story**

 **Special for:**

The End of HHYH Era

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Implicit Sex Scene**

 **Read on your own consent, thank you!**

.

.

.

.

BGM: Taeyang – Eyes, Nose, Lips

.

Jungkook benci dikuasai— _(ia ingin menguasai)._

Jungkook benci didominasi— _(ia ingin mendominasi)._

Jungkook benci dimonopoli— _(ia ingin memonopoli)._

Jungkook benci didianggap lemah— _(ia tidak lemah)._

Jungkook benci disebut pihak bawah— _(ia pihak atas)._

Jungkook benci menjadi pendesah— _(ia penggeram)._

Jungkook benci menjadi submisif— _(ia dominatif)._

.

.

Jungkook benci ketika Taehyung mengecup punggung tangannya, membelainya lembut bak memperlakukan seorang puteri.

 _Jungkook itu Pangeran, bukan sang Puteri._

Jungkook benci ketika Taehyung mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Kecupan di dahi baginya adalah tanda submisivitas, _ia tak suka_.

Ia ingin jadi pihak yang mengecup bukan yang dikecup.

Jungkook benci ketika Taehyung mencium pipinya dengan sayang.

Kecupan di pipi menunjukkan versatilitas. Jungkook merasa ambigu.

 _Sebenarnya apa posisinya?_

Jungkook benci ketika Taehyung melumat bibirnya penuh gairah.

Menurut Jungkook, lumatan di bibir _sekadar_ ritual wajib yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Jungkook benci ketika lidah Taehyung mulai menjelajahi setiap inchi rongga mulutnya.

Berperang lidah dengan lidah, bertukar saliva, saling menggigit dan berpagutan mesra.

Hingga akhirnya kehabisan persediaan oksigen di kantung paru keduanya.

Jungkook benci berperang lidah—karena ia selalu _sengaja_ mengalah.

Sengaja mengalah untuk _mengingatkan_ statusnya sebagai bagian _bawah_ dalam hubungan keduanya.

Jungkook benci ketika Taehyung membelai pipinya, menelusuri leher dan memberikan hisapan-hisapan—meninggalkan cupang kemerahan yang lama-lama berganti menjadi keunguan.

Begitu juga cintanya pada Taehyung yang telah berubah menjadi ungu tanpa meninggalkan jejak merah sedikit pun.

Jungkook benci ketika Taehyung menarik tangannya, menguncinya, dan membatasi pergerakannya di atas ranjang.

Jungkook benci ketika Taehyung menindihnya, memonopolinya, dan menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Jungkook benci ketika Taehyung menyobek kaosnya, mengekspos torsonya yang begitu sempurna.

Jungkok benci ketika Taehyung mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di seluruh leher, dada dan perutnya.

Jungkook benci ketika Taehyung menjilat, mengigit, mengulum, dan menghisap putingnya kuat-kuat.

Jungkook benci menggelinjang keenakan oleh semua yang Taehyung lakukan.

Jungkook benci ketika Taehyung melucuti celana panjangnya.

Menyisakan sebuah boxer yang menampilkan paha mulus dan kaki jenjangnya.

Jungkook benci ketika jemari panjang Taehyung menelusuri bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Jungkook benci ketika Taehyung menyusuri telapak kakinya, betisnya, pahanya, hingga sesuatu yang menonjol di bawah pinggangnya.

Jungkook benci ketika Taehyung bermain-main dengan paha dalamnya, menjilat dan mengecupi kulitnya berulang-ulang.

Menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik di dalam perutnya.

Jungkook lebih benci ketika Taehyung mendaratkan kedua belahan bibirnya untuk memanjakan setiap inchi kulit tubuhnya yang polos.

Ketika Taehyung mulai menjilat, menghisap, menggigit dahinya, pipinya, hidungnya, telinganya, dan bibirnya, kemudian turun ke lehernya, pundaknya, dadanya, putingnya, perutnya, pinggangnya, pinggulnya, dan sesuatu di antara selangkangannya—

Berhenti!

Cukup sampai di sini.

Jungkook sudah tidak tahan lagi.

" _Hyung, aku tidak bisa..."_

Jungkook memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan, mengabaikan tonjolan keras di balik celananya.

Mengabaikan pula rasa sakit akibat hasrat yang tak tersampaikan pada _miliknya_.

Jungkook memakai kembali celana panjang beserta jaketnya. Bajunya yang robek dipungut lalu diselipkan ke dalam dada—di balik jaketnya.

" _Maafkan aku Hyung..."_

Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Ia tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Jungkook yang kedelapan belas.

Sesuai janjinya dahulu, ia akan menyentuh Jungkook di usianya yang kedelapan belas.

Taehyung hanya ingin menepati janjinya. Itu saja.

Namun ternyata keadaan tidak semudah yang dibayangkan olehnya.

Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

Bahkan yang paling tidak dinginkan sekali pun.

Seakan-akan mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

Tiga tahun jalinan cinta yang mereka bangun akhirnya kandas.

Semua kenangan manis dan cerita indah, kini hilang sudah.

Hilang tanpa bekas pula tak ingin meninggalkan bekas.

Semua bahagia dan ceria terampas, begitu saja lepas.

Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat singkat,

" _Hyung, ayo kita putus..."_

Dan berakhirlah semuanya.

Taehyung merasa bodoh.

Taehyung merasa sangat bodoh.

Semua pertanda yang ada ia abaikan.

Berpura-pura bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Berharap masalahnya akan berlalu dan berjalan seperti biasanya.

Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bahagia bersama cinta sejatinya.

Memantapkan hati bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya.

Kejenuhannya dianggap luapan rindu yang tak tersampaikan semata.

Hasrat ia sebut cinta, gairah ia sebut kasih, dan birahi ia sebut asmara.

Obsesi ia sebut perhatian, dan dominasi ia sebut perlindungan

Salah!

Kau salah Kim Taehyung!

.

.

Cinta itu bagai layang-layang.

Tarik ulurlah sesuai kebutuhan.

Ditarik berlebihan ia putus.

Diulur berlebihan ia menghilang.

.

Cinta bagai sebutir telur.

Genggam sewajarnya.

Lemah membuatnya jatuh—dan pecah.

Keras membuatnya remuk—dan hancur.

.

Cinta itu bagai tanaman.

Sinari dan sirami secukupnya.

Kebanyakan sinar ia layu kepanasan.

Kebanyakan air ia pun layu membusuk.

.

 _ **Semua hal baik akan menemui akhirnya...**_

Adalah hal yang disadari Taehyung belakangan.

Taehyung menyesal, terlalu menyesal.

Bibir manis yang biasa memberinya kecupan manis,

Bibir sama pula yang menyatakan kata putus.

Taehyung patah hati.

Taehyung serasa ingin mati.

Tanpa Jungkook hidupnya tiada berarti.

Taehyung ingin Jungkook datang sekali lagi.

Datang sekali lagi untuk menyaksikan akhir hidupnya di dunia ini.

Taehyung ingin Jungkook melihatnya untuk terakhir kali.

Taehyung ingin melihat senyum mantan kekasihnya kali ini.

Hanya kali ini, sebelum ia akhirnya mati.

Dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

 _(Ciyeeeeee...sumpah gua enek nulisnya, menye-menye memble seriusan deh #Hueeek!)_

.

Taehyung kini menyadari,

Ego, obsesi, monopoli, dan dominasi,

Benar-benar mengekang Jungkook hingga ke ulu hati.

Sampai-sampai membuat rasa cintanya pun akhirnya mati.

Taehyung sadar Jungkook lelah dengan semua ini.

Taehyung sadar kepergian kekasihnya itu akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Ia rasakan detak Jantungnya semakin melemah di dada sebelah kiri.

Rasanya seperti terbakar api abadi.

Sungguh menyakitkan menyebutnya sebagai,

Sebuah memori.

" _Untuk mantan kekasih hati..."_

" _Jungkookie..."_

.

 **e.N.d**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri

Bermain solo di kamar mandi

Memandangi foto seorang lelaki

 _Miliknya_ digenggam di tangan kiri

Meneriakkan puncak birahi

" _Jiminnieeehhhh!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Every Good Thing Must Come to an End©2016**

 **~Remvong eh Ramvung~**

.

.

Senin, 15 Agustus 2016

12:47 PM

.

 **Note:**

 **Gua tahu kok ini absurd, ngetroll pula di belakang. Kan kampret.**

 **Menurut gua pribadi, ini ficlet terbangsat yang pernah gua buat beb.**

 **Background music : Taeyang – Eyes, Nose, Lips, di saat hujan di siang hari.**

 **Pikiran tiba-tiba berimaji, korbannya Taehyung dan Jungkookie #Bhaks!**

 **Taehyung mati? Jungkook ena-ena sendiri? Jimin buat gua aja sini~**

 **Maafkeun saya yang lagi absurd hari ini.**

 **Lagi dalam proses melanjutkan fic AS, TH, puyeng karena lagi nyari esensi.**

 **Kalo yang DL mah udah selesai. Tinggal pos doank si~**

 **#Gak ada yang baca juga keleus**

 **Eh kalo ada, baca juga ff lamaku yang RUN itu humor! Humor coy bukan horror! tapi udah dihapus**

 **Hahahaa...Why so Serious, mmuuaah!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S: HYYH ERA ended already, I'll never forget my most beautiful moment in life with BTS. Okay...I LOVE YOU BANGTAN BOYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHOUNEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

SHOUNEN

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

.

 **Just a** **drabble** **about VKOOK**

 **.**

Cinta dua lelaki,

Takkan pernah sama laiknya kisah laki dan puan.

Cinta dua lelaki jauh dari sensitivitas maupun terbawa emosi.

Cinta dua lelaki, tak butuh deklarasi 'ku cinta kau' tuk buktikan saling mencinta.

Cukup kilas mata, ulas senyum, buai sentuh, dan kuncup kecup.

Semua terepresentasi, seluruhnya.

Cinta dua lelaki tak pernah permasalahkan sekadar 'seks' atau sakral 'cinta'.

Penyatuan dan lampias hasrat semata gairah testosteron yang diejakulasi.

Selebihnya? Mereka tidak peduli.

Dua lelaki saling cinta, tak pernah ulur waktu tuk yang tak perlu.

Katakan yang ingin dikata.

Dengarkan yang ingin didengar.

Tak ada terbawa rasa atau eksesi emosi.

Sewajarnya, sesederhana itu saja.

"Jungkook..." panggil Taehyung, Jungkook toleh kepala.

 _Cup!_

Kejutan kuncup kecup kekasih lelakinya.

Hangat. Lembut. Seperti jeli didih baru angkat dari tungku.

Jungkook sungging senyum tipis. Balas kecup pakai cium.

 _Mmmmmhhh..._

Sedap. Nikmat. Mantap.

Taehyung ringis kecil—tahan tawa.

Tangkup tangan ke pipi Jungkook, perdalam cium.

 _Mmmmmuuaahhh..._

Lepas sudah.

Dua lelaki lempar senyum. Saling sipu. Malu.

Jungkook dan Taehyung.

 _Cup!_

 _Mmmmmhhh..._

 _Mmmmmuuaahhh..._

Ulang cium, cium lagi, cium terus.

Lepas...

Sudah. Badan panas. Pindah ruang.

Napas lantak, lidah berbelit.

Pagut, tarik, kulum, jilat, gigit!

Taehyung dorong Jungkook. Tindih, tindih, tindih.

 _Krek krek krek.._

Derak ranjang kayu.

Tubuh tak balut kain, usah helai benang.

 _Te-lan-jang...duanya.._

Jungkook bawah, Taehyung atas.

Satu desah, satu geram.

Satu _aaahhhhh..._ Satu _errrgghhh_

Lesak jauh dalam sana.

Maju, mundur—Turun, naik.

Dorong, tarik—Masuk, keluar.

Hentak lagi, hentak terus.

Sodok...

Cepat, cepat,cepat

Tegang, keras, panas.

Remas, urut, gesek.

Abdominal kaku, tubuh getar, dan _crot!_

 _Aaaahhhh...!_

Lega rasa, lega napas, lega raga.

Sudah, begitu saja.

Sederhana.

 _Cup!_

Taehyung kecup Jungkook.

Tarik selimut—tidur.

Selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

23 Agustus 2016, 11.48 PM

 **A.n.**

 **Hahahaha, ini apaan coba? Gak jelas banget. Bodo amat dah.**

 **Itu yang DL sama AL banyak yang VIEW tapi pada gak REVIEW.**

 **Cuma Curcol. Udah gitu aja.**

 **Daa.. Daa...**

 **Bacanya dihayati, biar afdol kekeke**


	4. Chapter 4

**TELEBANGTAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

TELEBANGTAN

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

 **Genre:**

UFO ( **U** nidentified **F** iction **O** f – mine)

 **Just a** **drabble** **about VKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung adalah seorang penulis fanfiksi di situs Fanfiction. net _._

 _Penname-_ nya adalah Someleke Tae, baca somelekete.

Ia terkadang heran terhadap _readers_

Tentang nama-nama familiar yang berstatus sebagai pembaca.

Mereka-mereka yang senantiasa memberikan _review_ yang begitu dicintai oleh para pengarang bebas kelebihan ide macam dirinya.

Dosis penasarannya pun telah mencapai puncak Everest.

Suatu hari ia bertanya pada Jungkook sang kekasih seimut kelincinya itu.

.

.

" _Kookie, aku heran mengapa nama-nama ini selalu muncul untuk memberikan review di setiap akun penulis fanfiksi dengan pairing ini, ini, dan ini."_

" _Benarkah hyung? Mungkin mereka memang selalu menyempatkan membaca dan mereview sebagai bentuk support-nya."_

" _Tidak Kook, ini beda kasus. Kalau kau perhatikan, review yang mereka itu tulis hampir sama semuanya di setiap potongan fanfiksi pada akun yang berbeda-beda. Aku jadi curiga deh.."_

 _"Umm, curiga bagaimana hyung?"_

" _Ya curiga saja. Sempat terbesit dalam benakku kalau mereka adalah readers yang sengaja dibayar untuk membaca karya-karya authors FFN."_

" _Hyung, kau mulai tak masuk akal, serius..."_

" _Dengarkan dulu Kookie manis. Kalau memang dugaanku benar, rasanya aku ingin pensiun jadi author FFN dan beralih jadi reader-nya saja kalau begitu."_

" _Hah, yang benar saja!? Mana ada readers yang sengaja dibayar seperti itu? Lagi pula, siapa juga yang akan membayar mereka? Dan apa pula gunanya bagi investor yang menyediakan kucuran dana bagi mereka?"_

" _Jadi begini Kook, kau tahu kan, karya-karya masterpiece dari author-author luar biasa bisa di-remake menjadi novel? Dan bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan ditawari kerja sama untuk menerbitkan fanfiksinya sebagai sebuah buku, bukan?"_

" _Kalau yang seperti itu sih, aku sudah sering dengar. Tapi tetap saja hyung, mengenai readers yang sengaja dibayar khusus untuk membaca fanfiksi itu kurasa tetap tidak bisa dinalar deh."_

" _Tapi entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan kalau readers profesional itu ada Jungkookie. Mungkin saja, di luar sana benar-benar ada sebuah institusi swasta yang membawahi para readers pro yang sengaja dikerahkan untuk menjaring karya-karya yang kiranya menjual dan dapat dijadikan sebagai komoditi dalam bidang literatur kelak, Jungkookie."_

" _Masa iya sih hyung? Kau yakin tidak? Kalau benar begitu, mendingan aku jadi pembaca saja ya hyung? Enak, tinggal baca lalu dapat pengetahuan hehehe."_

" _Iya Kook, jadi author itu pekerjaan melelahkan. Terkadang kita harus mencari berbagai bahan informasi dan trivia-trivia unik yang bisa disisipkan dalam cerita, untuk dapat berbagi pengetahuan kepada para pembaca, benar kan?"_

" _Tentu saja hyung, apa lagi kalau genrenya kriminal, fiksi ilmiah, sejarah, misteri, supernatural, dan petualangan. Genre macam itu benar-benar menguras otak, hyung!"_

" _Aku setuju Kook, makanya aku lebih suka memilih genre humor, parodi, dan fantasi karena tidak terlalu banyak memanfaatkan kinerja otak, kekeke. Cukup modal imaji dan semua beres!"_

" _Tidak semudah itu hyung! Itu sih kalau yang punya imaji adalah makhluk planet kelebihan ide macam dirimu. Imajimu itu kan benar-benar setinggi angkasa yang menempel pada sabuk asteroid di galaksi bima sakti. Errr!"_

" _Kalau soal imaji sih, semua orang juga bisa berimaji, Kookie Bunny Toki Usagi. Eh, kau lupa ya? Kau itu kan juga makhluk planet, berarti kau juga alien donk?"_

" _Aku manusia hyung, bukan alien! Memangnya, aku ini kau apa?"_

" _Jadi maksudmu aku ini alien dan bukan manusia begitu?"_

" _Ya, kurang lebihnya begitu. Kau kan memang kelewat aneh seperti alien hyung hehehe."_

" _Kau konyol, memangnya kau tahu kalau alien itu aneh? Kenal saja tidak, bagaimana bisa tahu kalau alien itu aneh?"_

" _Aku kenal kok hyung, malahan aku sudah berpacaran dengan alien loh."_

" _Hah? Yang benar saja!? Kau selingkuh dariku Jungkookie? Katakan, siapa alien kurang ajar yang berani merebutmu dariku?"_

" _Astaga hyung! Ternyata batas antara idiot dan genius itu benar-benar beda tipis ya?"_

" _Kookie, jangan alihkan pembicaraan please. Aku harus tahu siapa alien sialan yang telah membuatmu berpaling dariku?!"_

" _Ya, ampun hyung! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?"_

" _Aku ini manusia Jungkookie. Aku bukan bodoh dan aku juga tinggal di planet bumi, kalau kau lupa!"_

" _Ish, tapi kau itu alien! Kelakuanmu itu memenuhi definisi absurdansi dan anomali sekaligus!"_

" _Tidak! Aku manusia dan bukan alien. Jungkookie, sekarang katakan padaku, siapa alien yang kaujadikan selingkuhan itu?"_

" _Yah! Kim Taehyung! ALIENNYA ITU KAU! Pacar sekaligus selingkuhanku yang mengaku sebagai manusia!"_

"APAAAA?! _Hiks, jadi begitu ya? Kookie, jangan katai aku alien please. Aku kan jadi sedih."_

" _Ih begitu saja kok nangis? Tidak jantan tahu!"_

"Yah, k _enapa kau malah mengolokku sih!? Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku mau dengan Hoseok saja..."_

" _Baik, silakan pergi dengan Hoseok hyung. Aku juga punya Park Jimin kok!"_

" _Oke, mulai sekarang kita jalan masing-masing. Bye!"_

" _Ya, bye! Jangan kembali lagi ya?"_

" _Tidak sudi!"_

 _Dan mereka berdua pun putus._

 _Setelahnya, Taehyung jadian dengan Hoseok sementara Jungkook menerima cinta Jimin._

 _Dan mereka berempat pun hidup bahagia selamanya._

.

.

Di atas bukit nan jauh..

Telebangtan bermain-main.

 **Hoppie Winky, Kookie, Chim-Chim, Pi...**

Telebangtan..

Telebangtan..

Ucapkan, halooo!

 **AAAAAAA... OOOOOO...!**

Inilah Telebangtan

Inilah Telebangtan

Inilah Telebangtan

TELEBANGTAN...

TELEBANGTAN...

 **Berpelukan!**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar terangnya itu Jinnie

Si NooNoo penyedot debunya itu MonMon

 _Terus_

Suga jadi apa prok prok prok?!

Jadi apa hayooo...

Jadi mikrofon yang muncul dari balik rumput aja deh

"Saatnya Tabi berpisah..."

"Saatnya Tabi berpisah..."

Owwww

 **TIDAAAAAAK**

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 14 September 2016**

 **12:08 AM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhat Colongan:**

 **Hahaha, ngetroll again kan?**

 **Serius deh, aku selalu pakai imaji ketika memfiksi.**

 **Jadi.. kalau ada kesamaan latar dan karakter**

 **ITU MURNI COINCIDENCE**

 **Karena sejujurnya aku jarang 'terinspirasi' dari luar.**

 **Jadi aku bakal sedih banget kalau ada yang bilang**

 **"Ini kok mirip itu, ini kok kayak film itu.."**

 **.**

 **NOOOOO!**

 **Mungkin mirip penokohannya atau settingannya**

 **Tapi alurnya dijamin bedaaaaa!**

 **HIKSEU**

 **.**

 **Udah ah, dah malem.**

 **Besok kan harus bangun pagi.**

 **Pao-pao**


End file.
